stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Nor'Shizi
The Nor'Shizi are a species whom hail from a planet called Nor'Het, a harsh desert world deep in the Gamma Quadrant. They control a great amount of space, bordered by the Dominion. ( ) Nor'Het Nor'Het is the fourth planet from their sun, Nor. The Nor system has seven planets, the first four terrestrial, and the last three gaseous. The Nor'Shizi are an ancient race, much older than humans. As such, they have very advanced technology, including organic armor on their hulls, as well as an advanced form of faster-than-light travel, "subspace phasing". Vessels literally "phase" from normal space to subspace. (This process visually looks nearly identical to cloaking.) As such, an entire quadrant could, in theory, be crossed in a matter of slightly less than a year. Though an old race, this technology is relatively new, and only their most advanced warships are so equipped. Their other vessels are equipped simply with a very fast warp drive, capable of reaching warp factor 9.995. Physical description Typical Nor'Shizi are extremely similar to humans, with the only differences being the arrangement of internal organs as well as different hair colors. Very dark, midnight blue is most common, almost black, but with a blue sheen. Other colors, belonging to a smaller amount of people, are dark green, black, and burgundy. Nor'Shizi have a tanned, golden-brown complexion. Their reproductive systems are also similar. History and culture The Nor'Shizi started out on their planet as tribal hunters, usually hunting large, silicon-based lifeforms that fed on the rich mineral deposits of Nor'Het. Due to the lack of water, human-style agriculture did not come into being until much later in their history. When an alien ship crashed on their world, belonging to a species know only by the Borg designation Species 8472, the Nor'Shizi quickly gained a wealth of technology and information. They learned how to organically "grow" their ships, and soon became a large empire that easily rivaled the Dominion. However, a couple of decades ago, the Nor'Shizi were attacked along their border with the Dominion. The Nor'Shizi fought greatly against one of the other most-feared powers of the quadrant. The war ended with a stalemate. Although the Nor'Shizi had a greater capacity for war, the continuous mistakes of one of their military leaders caused the Dominion to hold its own. The Nor'Shizi both gained and lost some areas of space. With the onset of the Federation/Dominion War, the Nor'Shizi looked on with curiosity and patience, wanting to strike back at their old enemy and take back their lost space, and take some extra in the process, if not completely defeat the Dominion. However, again, blunders high up in the chain of command delayed the fleet from being able to strike before the war was over. With a new War Council and Emperor, the Nor'Shizi now look hungrily at the Dominion. But, with the incoming Federation, the Nor'Shizi have even greater resolve to take back their old gracelands and deal a crippling blow to those who embarrassed them, and to drive out the Federation whom they believe may spoil their plans for dominating the quadrant. Nor'Shizi culture is that of a warrior empire. Every Nor'Shizi is a warrior in some regard, even if the connection is oblique. There is no discrimination between genders; both men and women are encouraged to fight for the empire. They usually wear Asian-like robes when not in the military. Military soldiers wear formal, militant, and imposing uniforms with collars and epaulets, but refrain from being gaudy. Warriors prefer to fight with a huge, three-and-a-half-foot long curved sword, with deadly perforations on the trailing edge. The Nor'Shizi are considered driven, imposing, and dangerous. The Kei The Kei Artifact was a small technological shell of biological manufacture. The Kei was used in Nor'Shizi custom to nourish their dead. With its suctioning tentacles, it would connect itself to as many as a hundred tombs at a time in one catacomb, feeding anti-nutrients to the bodies. It was the Nor'Shizi way to honor their dead. These devices were built by ancient Nor'Shizi, and many were kept within their catacombs. (BNW: "Brave New Worlds") Nor'Shizi naval ranks *Supreme Commander *Overseer *Commander *Sub-Commander *Lieutenant *Sub-Lieutenant *Spaceman Ship types Nor'Shizi war cruiser :Nor'Shizi war-cruiser is a Nor'Shizi starship equal in strength to an Earth battleship. Nor'Shizi starfighter launcher :Nor'Shizi starfighter launcher is a Nor'Shizi starship equal to an Earth aircraft carrier. Nor'Shizi sword-of-war :Nor'Shizi sword-of-war is a Nor'Shizi starship equal to an Earth cruiser. Nor'Shizi destroyer :The Hek'Tor class destroyer is a Nor'Shizi starship class equal to an Earth destroyer. Nor'Shizi light-cruiser :A Nor'Shizi light-cruiser is a Nor'Shizi starship equal in strength to an Earth frigate. Nor'Shizi fighter (Esta'Buur class) :The Esta'Buur class fighter is a Nor'Shizi starship class. People *Commander Haza Tinashi *Sub-Commander Lyn Ry'Mor *War-Master Hitok *Emperor Ag'Non *Overseer Mongata *Lieutenant Soth Na'Vo Nor'Shizi Category:Star Trek: Brave New Worlds Category:Fanon species